Faiz
Bio Inui Takumi is the main wearer of the Faiz Gear, though reluctantly at first, enabling him to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz. 'He is a loner who prefers not to get into relationships with people because he fears he will betray them. Often very apathetic towards his 'duties' as Faiz when there is no immediate threat. Unlike the others, he has no particular dream. Moves *A: Faiz Shot *← or → + A: Faiz Edge *↑ or ↓ + A: Phone Blaster *A (Mid-jump): Crimson Smash *L+A: Photon Buster *R: Axel Form (Rider ability) **R+R: Crimson Axel Smash (RG2 only, after purchase of Axel Watch) *Faiz & Kabuto Team Special Move,Press L+A Near Kabuto to use Double Special Move(Generation 1 only) *Faiz & Kaixa Team Special Move, Press L+A near Kaixa to use Double Special Move(Generation 2 only) Forms '''Accel Form- '''Allows Faiz to move with blinding speed. Similar to Kabuto's Clock Up. '''Rider Ability ' 'Blaster Form-' Faiz's most powerful form. In Faiz Blaster Form, the Faiz Blaster can be transformed into a powerful energy-shotgun or an energy sword. In Blaster mode Faiz can use the '''Photon Buster Exceed Charge. While in Blade Mode, the Faiz Blaster can also be used in place of the Faiz Pointer to shoot a stream of energy and perform a similar, but more powerful Exceed Charge called Blaster Crimson Smash. Quotes Generation 1 Stage 1: Faiz vs General Shadow Before the battle General Shadow: The results of my fortune-telling…Three 5's. General Shadow: That must be you, then. Faiz: If that's all you could get from that, then you really should quit being a fortune-teller. Faiz: And you look so strange, it actually suits you better. General Shadow: Sorry, but, I have something that needs to be done…..! Faiz: A thing that needs to be done…? What the hell is that…? General Shadow: First of all, you should never open that mouth of yours! After the battle General Shadow: Of course, you won….This is what was told in the fortune… Faiz: So really, what the hell is that? That thing that needs to be done….. Faiz: Do you have get-togethers and any business here? General Shadow: Fufufu….This is just a game… General Shadow: You Kamen Rider bastards, and we, the evil organization's… General Shadow: game with your survival at stake!! Stage 2: Faiz vs the Neo Organism Doras Before the battle Neo Organism: I beat you guys up, and I win the game, won't I…… Faiz: What the hell is this stupid game, anyway? Neo Organism: If I annihilate you guys, I will become the strongest. Faiz: What……It really IS stupid. Faiz: I'm gonna put an end to that stupid game! After the battle Neo Organism: Uuuu…I……lost…? Neo Organism: No, I can still fight! I don't want to go back yet…!! Neo Organism: I'm the ultimate life form!! JUDAH!! Faiz: You were no longer the "strongest" the moment you lost. Faiz: Is that something the brat would even understand? Stage 3: Faiz vs Apollo Geist Before the battle Apollo Geist: I am Apollo Geist. I got tired waiting for you, Rider! Appolo Geist: As the chief of the secret police of G.O.D., Apollo Geist: I will reign judgement upon the lot of you, and obtain the world!! Faiz: Ugh, world domination, that's unpopular nowadays…. Faiz: That stupid ambition will be destroyed by me! After the battle Apollo Geist: This defeat is regrettable, but... Apollo Geist: warriors and fighting and ambitions are just like the lot of you…. Faiz: Just what kind of person is this Judah guy? Faiz: Why would he make you do these stupid things? Apollo Geist: He's merely a scientist… Apollo Geist: If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to cross time. Apollo Geist: That's why we follow every one of his rules. Faiz: His rules? Apollo Geist: We are to come out here and beat every Rider until the last one, and the organization... Apollo Geist: can rule the future world where the Riders have disappeared. Apollo Geist: ...Whoops. I spoke too much, huh. It looks like this is it, apparently. Stage 4: Faiz vs Shadow Moon Before the battle Shadow Moon: I am the Century King of the Gorgom, Shadow Moon! Faiz: "Century King" is the name you give, but aren't you actually the scientist's commander? Faiz: You're sacrificing yourself for your wish of a world without Riders? Shadow Moon: I fight for only one reason… Shadow Moon: To settle things with the Black Sun…that is all…. Shadow Moon: If I beat every one of you bastards, that wish will also come true. Faiz: Okay...But, I'm not easy to beat. After the battle Shadow Moon: It seems my showdown with the Black Sun will be postponed. Shadow Moon: I'll be waiting in my original time; you tell him that. Faiz: So that's your attitude for asking people...!? Faiz: Well, whatever. I'll convey those words to him. Shadow Moon: And now, only one remains…Don't take Judah's powers lightly. Shadow Moon: He is not just a scientist… Faiz: Judah's…powers? Hey, give me a little more detail…! Stage 5: Faiz vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Rider. Judah: I am the one who invited you here, Judah. Judah: I am terribly sorry you had to travel all this way, but…. Judah: You will all disappear as scheduled. Faiz: How do you plan on wiping us out? Faiz: Do you plan on starting some routine world conquest? Judah: You all are an existence that will become a turning point in history. Judah: If they disappear all at once, I wonder what will happen…..!? Judah: I want to know that….I want to know, and it's unbearable! Faiz: You're a monster with a twisted head too, huh… Faiz: Since I'm also cynical, I wanna say "thats cool", but, Faiz: I'm sorry to say that even a person like me has guys waiting for me. Faiz: Those guys are there, and I won't let you do what you like with the world! Judah: …Once when I was caught up in committing crimes of time, I…. Judah: met a man who called himself a "Time Policeman"… Judah: and had gained technology from all across time… Judah: I was able to understand how they worked. At the first glance of that technology! Judah: Do you understand what this means? Judah: I met with those guys, and obtained it!! Judah: From now on, I will torment the Riders with the powers of the evil organization!! Generation 2 World 1: Faiz vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Faiz: ...No thanks. Later. Ouja: ….Why won't you fight? Aren't you a Rider? Faiz: That reason sucks, and I hate things that give me a headache. Ouja: Tch…..you ain't funny….. Ouja: Now I'm bored…..! Ouja: Why don't you entertain me a bit! After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it…. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Faiz: In a way, that could be your happiness… Faiz: It's something you can do with everything you've got…. Ouja: Me…..happy……? Kukuku…..! Ouja: Ah, this just might be happiness…! 'Cuz I'd die fighting… World 2: Faiz vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: How nice, you've been treated like a hero…. Faiz: I'm a hero? You've gotta be kidding… Faiz: I only became Faiz 'cuz I got dragged into it; Faiz: I hate things that give me a headache, I have a cat's tongue…. Faiz: Anyway, I don't fit into the Hero mold…. KickHopper: Then why do you continue to fight?….. Faiz: Well, even a guy like me has things I can protect… Faiz: But, because I believed in that, just fighting is nothing special…. KickHopper: Fighting for the sake of protecting something; you're still a noble hero… KickHopper: Compared to that, what are we…. PunchHopper: I'll disgrace you….we don't need the sun….!! After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: A little more and you would have been given a new body… PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Faiz: If fighting for someone is for heroes…. Faiz: then you're the noble hero here… KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Faiz vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Faiz: Nah, that's too much of a hassle. Faiz: Plus, how can I just fight against the other Riders? Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Faiz: Orderin' people around; I hate fighting. World 4: Faiz vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Faiz: Something you must do? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Faiz: If you're a monster, shouldn't you also know a monster's suffering? Eternal: Aah! I'll give that suffering guy to everyone! Faiz:…..Talking about whatever, you're not just lonely, are you? Faiz: Don't you just want comrades who are monsters like you? Eternal: I won't listen to a know-it-all mouth. What do you know about me? Faiz: ….I DON'T know about you, I don't WANT to know about you! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Faiz: Goura…..so he's the evil boss… Faiz: This is such a pain in my side, but I gotta do it somehow…. World 5: Faiz vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Faiz: Even if they've turned into a monster, if their hearts are human, they're human. Faiz: But if you're gonna fight hating a heart like that, Faiz: Then I'm gonna treat you like a monster and beat the crap out of you! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Faiz: Quit being a human. Faiz: Isn't it better to fight as a human than being stronger? Faiz: You're proven that to us. Faiz: This is gonna be so annoying, but I guess I better look for that Goura guy. World 6: Faiz vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end….. Faiz: If that's what he said, then it's all a load of crap. Faiz: You can't be revived by fighting. Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Faiz: That's why I'm saying there's no reason to fight! After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Faiz: Why go through the trouble of giving minds… Faiz: Even though I know it's a fake, it leaves a bad aftertaste… World 6: Faiz vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Faiz: They simply weren't the strongest. Faiz: The Riders' powers and the monsters' minds, for the most part…. Faiz: You borrowed anything and everything from people. Faiz: Even the stuff you're using came from Judah. Faiz: Well, I can't say I'm a person, but... Faiz: for the time being I've fought for my existence. Faiz: Even in your last moments you have to fight with your own strength. Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Faiz: I normally say I have no dreams, but… Faiz: A dream like world domination is unpopular nowadays! Trivia Gallery blaster.png|Blaster axel.png|Axel External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders